Texting You My Love
by Dana Lise
Summary: Just a short little texting drabble. John/Sherlock established relationship. All of these are just short oneshots of characters from Sherlock BBC texting.
1. Remember the Milk

1:30 P.M.

John -SH

John answer -SH

John? -SH

...What Sherlock -JW

Could you pick up some cleanig supplies while your out? -SH

Really Sherlock? Again, how many times have I told yuo, don't play with fire when I'm out. -JW

I am aware, I was simply bored. Maybe you shouldn't have gone out. -SH

How bad is it this time? -JW

Well, I have yet to survey the extent of the damage, but I would say that it's not good. Say...has there always been a black spot no the table? -SH

What? No, no there has not, Sherlock. -JW

1:45 P.M.

Ok, I'm on my way home now. -JW

Did you remember the milk? -SH

You remind me now? -JW

Fine, I'll be back a little late coming home then. -JW

Thank you John :) -SH

Your welcome Sherlock. -JW

I love you -SH

I love you too. -JW

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I have been a posting fiend lately, and I would just like to point out that I have the settings so that people that don't have accounts can review my stories :) So please do, I see all of yuo out there through my traffic stats. Reviews are love my darlings :3

tell next time,

xRRx


	2. Less Than A Seven

2:30 PM

I've got a case you might be interested in. -GL

I doubt that, but carry on. -SH

A woman was found dead in her flat, no windows left open and there doesn't look to have been a struggle, nor are their wounds on her of any kind, at this point we're suspecting poison. Here are the pictures. -GL

It's obvious isn't it? -SH

No, that's why I asked. -GL

Sigh, her ex did it. -SH

Sherlock, I'm gonna need more than that if we're going to catch this guy. -GL

Fine, judging by the pictures and what you said about there being no sign of a struggle, she must have invited her killer in, he was someone she knew. On her mantel is a picture that looks rather dusty of her and another man with his arm drapped around her shoulder. She has two cups on the table, the tea was her's and the other glass has a coating at the bottom which was left by the foam of beer. There is a box in the corner of the room that is labled "Thoms Garbage" so that explains why the picture was dusty and the reason that he was let in, their relationship ended rather recently, and she had him come by to collect his things, of course though once he steped in they got to talking and he found out that she was going on a date, he had a temper, so natrually he poisoned her. -SH

How do you know she had a date planned? -GL

Look at her, she is wearing makeup for one. Her hair is done up her nails painted, she has the top two buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, and she has a skirt on. One does not get dressed up like that to simply great ones ex. -SH

You got all that through pictures? -GL

Yes, sad isn't it? For the record, this was a four. If John has not already informed you, I made a policy last about five days ago where if the case is not at least a seven, I will not go. -SH

Ok, I see. I just have one question. -GL

Fine. -SH

You do realize John was gone last week right? -GL

No...I was unaware until just recently...If you'll excuse me I have to go now... -SH

* * *

><p>5 minutes later...JOHN! -SH<p> 


	3. An Agreement

Stop that. -SH

Stop what? -MH

You know what I mean. That right there. Stop it. -SH

Really Sherlock stop acting like such a child. -MH

John! Make him stop! -SH

Mycroft, Sherlock would appreciate it if you would cease texting him. -JW

It's for a case. -MH

John, you really speak for him now? -MH

I don't care. -SH

Yes, apparently I do. -JW

I promise it's an eight this time. -MH

Do you think you could convince him to take the case. -MH

I'm not falling for that again. -SH

No, I really can't. -JW

Sherlock, I understand that your last case was a four, but you know that was Greg not me. -MH

So...you and my brother, eh? -MH

Well, you share a bed with him now, So for all I know you told him to give me the case. -SH

Uh, yes, Sherlock and I...and you and Lestrade eh? -JW

I did no such thing. -MH

Indead, Greg and I. -MH

Well, either way I refuse. -SH

I have an idea, I think I can convince Sherlock to take the case, but yuo have to agree to a double date. Sherlock and I with you and Lestrade. I want to see if we can finally put this ongoing feud to rest once and for all. -JW

Sherlock. -JW

Ok, I agree to the terms. -MH

Yes John. -SH

You know that thing that you wanted to do and I said no? Well, if yuo take the case, then I think we can come to an agreament ;) -JW

Really? -SH

Really. -JW

I'll do it. -SH

Great. -MH

It has been done. -SH

Ok, meet you at 221 in 30. -JW

I shall be waitnig :) -SH

I will never underestimate your powers over Sherlock again. -MH

It's simple. Sherlock is into some pretty kinky stuff, so natrually sex is the key...although I my wrists are going to be sore for a bit. -JW

...-MH


	4. The Dinner Fiasco

A/N: This is the sequal to "An Agreement." It skips the dinner. So if yuo want me to write a dinner scene, then I might, but I'll have to have reviews first :) or PM me.

* * *

><p>I can't beleive you did that. -JW<p>

What? It's not like it's my fault. -SH

It wasn't your fault? Sherlock, the whole thing was _absolutely_ your fault! -JW

Honestly John, I have no idea what your talking about. I think the dinner went rather well. -SH

Oh, so you think almost giving your brother a heart attack and making Greg spew water all over the waitress was the defenition of _"rather well"? -JW_

I cannot be blamed for my brother and Lestrade being squeamish. -SH

No, but you sure as hell can be blammed for asking Lestrade how the sex was! -JW

John, you are over reacting, I simply wanted to see what the driving force of their relationship was, clearly it isn't love, I mean really look at Mycroft, he's insufferable and absolutly repulsive. -SH

Sherlock, he's your broher, that's how you see him. Maybe it's my fault for even beleiving that you could act in a civil manner towards him. -JW

For the record, I would have asked Mycroft, but you were talking to him so I had to settle for Lestrade. -SH

Oh, I'm sorry for talking to Mycroft and trying to prevent a war from taking place. -JW

I sense that I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. -SH

Your sense would be correct. -JW

I thought we were going to...you know, cause it's saturday...-SH

Well, you should have thought of that before you went and did what you did. -JW

Fuck. -SH

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I think my SHerlock was a little...off somehow, but please forgive me, I am sleep deprived and feel like passing out at any moment. Haha tea time! Lol ok so this was the segual to the previous chapter, I might add the actual details of the dinner, but I think it was pretty much covered in this, unless I get reviews saying that they want to see Mycroft and Lestrades take on the whole afair. Well, thank you all who read this, and please review! Reviews are love :3 Oh! I would also like to inform everyone that if you have a particular thing you would like to see, then please PM me with the details and I will try my hand at it. :D

tell next time,

xRRx


	5. The Dinner Part 2

A/N: Ok, so I decided after much concideration that I would do this chapter in actual dialouge instead of text because it was pointed out to me that it would be a bit strange (to say the least) if I were to make it in text.

* * *

><p>When I had first agreed to the terms John set out for me, I had no idea how it would turn out. I assumed automaticaly though that Sherlock would have to make some sort of crack at my weightdiet.

"Don't be so tense, I'm sure it'll be fine." Greg said as he straightened my tie.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You work with my brother, you see how he acts, complete disregard for anything and everything."

"With the exception of John."

"Yes, it still amazes me how Sherlock had pushed every single person away for the entirety of his life and yet as soon as John showed up it was as if all the barriers around him had melted away. John's a remarkable person, somehow he managed to disarm those barriers."

Apparently so, you know though, I beleive that the reson Sherlock let John get close to him was for the simple fact that He was the only one to not treat him as if he were a freak."

I thought on that one, it was new for me to be able to speak like this with someone, Greg nd I might not always see eye to eye, but somehow this worked for both of us, making each of us better people.

"I think you might just be right about that." He smiled at that and brushed his lips lightly against mine.

As much as I wanted to drag Greg back to bed, I knew we had to leave soon or Sherlock would be in a mood.

"Well, shall we go then?" He nodded.

"So, divide and conquor? I'll handle Sherlock while you talk to John? I think we can avoid any wars starting." Greg said,apparently he and John had the same notion that Sherlock and I would try and kill eachother whenever we were in the same room.

"That sounds reasonable, Although are you sure that you can entertain Sherlock?" I was worried that instead of targeting me that Sherlock would settle for Greg.

"It's fine. I bet everything will go nicely. After all it's a public restaurant, it can't get that bad." He smiled reasuringly taking my hand in his as we got into the car.

* * *

><p><em>[2 Hours Later]<em>

Okay I admit I was wrong. -GL

I knew you would be. -MH

Well...I really have no idea what to say. -GL

It's best not to say anything, let's just forget this ever happened. -MH

Good. -GL

Now...about that question Sherlock asked...-MH

You actually want an answer? -GL

Well yes actually...-MH

Well don't worry, once we get back to the appartment you'll get it. -GL

I look forward to it :) -MH

:) -GL

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry everyone if that was not what you hopped it would be, when I though of doing a dinner scene I just couldn't think of it right now, maybe later...been really busy at school, and break is coming up so I might be able to come up with the _actual _scene where they have dinner.

tell next time,

xRRx


	6. The Woman

7:50 PM

John, I'm bored. –SH

And? What do you expect me to do about it? –JW

Entertain me. –SH

I can't right now, I'm at the surgery. Maybe go and talk to Mycroft? You still need to apologize for that. –JW

Never. When will you be home? –SH

Not sure, shouldn't be long though. –JW

Fine then. –SH

See you later J -JW

See you J -SH

8:00 PM

[SH has logged into chat room]

TheWoman: Let's have dinner J

SH: Go away.

TheWoman: Oh dear, how rude.

SH: Not rude, taken.

TheWoman: Oh really now?

SH: Yes really, now go away.

TheWoman: You know they would never find out.

SH: They might never find out, but I would know.

TheWoman: Come now, you know you want this just as much as I.

SH: That would be where you are wrong.

TheWoman: Oh? Am I though? Tell me, what girl is responsible for melting that ice cold heart of yours?

SH: See now there's your first mistake, assuming that my partner is female.

SH: See now there's your first mistake, assuming that my partner is female.

TheWoman: So what you're saying is the great Sherlock Holmes fancies…

SH: No, I do not fancy anyone.

TheWoman: That's a contradiction.

SH: Not really, you are assuming that I have a specific gender preference, whereas I have none. I believe that gender does not matter when you feel deeply and connect with someone on a level that no one else has ever come close to reaching.

TheWoman: Then that leads us back to the previous question. Although I already think I have an answer.

SH: I highly doubt that.

TheWoman: John Watson.

SH: Excuse me?

TheWoman: Your partner. It's John Watson.

SH: So you do know, well good. That's your proof, I'm taken.

TheWoman: You HAven't told him?

SH: Told him what?

TheWoman: Maybe your heart hasn't thawed completely.

SH: Your wrong

[SH has logged out of chat room.]

"Sherlock, I'm back." I heard John shout from the front room as he closed the door and colapsed on the couch. A smile started to play at the corners of my mouth. I made my way over to him, depositing myself next to him on the couch; leaning againt him and reasting my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a while until I just had to say it. "I love you." I whispered, I felt John relax and kiss the top of my head. "I love you too." He said, kissing me lightly.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I'm sorry about this one, I would love to hear what you all think about this, I'm not too sure whether it's good or not.

tell next time,

xRRx


	7. The Man With the Key

A/N: Ok everyone, this ones gonna be wayyy shorter than the others, but it's my first Mor/Mor so please do review and tell me how I did. Thank's a bunch :3

* * *

><p>How are you? -JM<p>

Lost without you. -SM

Well don't worry, I'll be back soon after Sherlock is dead. -JM

Why are you so set on that? -SM

I have my reasons. -JM

How are you going to do it? -SM

Let's just say, the man that holds the key is king. -JM

I see. Just...be careful please. -SM

Aren't I always? -JM

You might think you're invincible right now, but I would hate to see you fall. -SM

Don't worry babe, it will be Sherlock who falls. -JM

* * *

><p>AN: See...I'm not sure how well I did. I think there just OOC. Ok, so if you didn't pick up on it, there was foreshadowing going on here. Stay tuned to see what happenes next ;)

tell next time,

xRRx


	8. Moriarty

A/N: Continuation of "The Man with the Key" Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>John...I'm sorry. -SH<p>

For what? -JW

I should have listened to you. -SH

Sherlock? What are you sorry for? Your not making any sense. -JW

Sherlock your scaring me... -JW

Lestrade, have you heard from Sherlock? Is he at Scotland Yard? -JW

No, why? He hasn't been around here all day. -GL

He isn't returning my messages. -JW

And? -GL

He sent me a message saying that he was sorry and that he should have listened to me. -JW

That's odd. -GL

That's what I though. Could you ask Mycroft if he knows anything? -JW

Yes, of course. -GL

John, when's the last time you sw him? -MH

Ah...about three hours ago. -JW

Well, he has been spotted around 221B getting into a car. He hasn't shown up anywhere else since then; the CCTV's havn't picked him up anywhere. -MH

God's no...this can't be happening. -JW

What can't be happening? John, do you know something about Sherlocks disappearence? -MH

Moriarty. -JW

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, please review, I dunno how well I did on this particular one. I would love for someone to tell me how they feel about it. Much thanks. :)

Tell next time,

xRRx


	9. The Fall

Well, well, the great Sherlock Holmes. We meet again. -JM

What do you want. -SH

Oh, silly silly Sherlock, you are not in control here, I ask the questions. This is my world, and you, are but a guest in it. Although I fear your stay might be short lived. -JM

You aren't making any sense. -SH

*tsk* *tsk* I'll be the one asking the questions. -JM

You really think I'm just going to go along with your little mind games? -SH

Oh no, I didn't think you would be willing to play along. But don't worry, this won't last much longer. I sense your doctor will be here soon to ruin all the fun. -JM

...-SH

I told you I would burn the heart out of you.-JM

Leave John out of this.-SH

Oh I will, as long as you do something for me. [Glancing meaninfully over the ledge.] Jump Sherlock, end this.-JM

Oh, but if I am to do it right, won't you give me an example?-SH

All right, I'll humor you.-JM

[Stepping closer to the ledge]

But remember Mr. Holmes, you will have to take the fall soon enough.-JM

[falls]

[Sherlock grabs his phone.]

"John?" -SH

"Oh gods, Sherlock, you ok? Are you ok?"-JW

"Yes John, I'm fine. It's fine."-SH

"Thank god. Lestrade and I are on our way."-JW

"Bring medics'."-SH

"Sherlock? I thought you said you were ok? What happened?"-JW

"Moriarty, he jumped."-SH


	10. In Shock

For Heavens sake John, stop fussing over me like I'm some wounded bird.-SH

Sherlock, you could have _died. _Do you not get that?-JW

I understand, yet I see no reason why you should be worrying, I am here now. Clearly I'm not dead.-SH

The _point _is you could have died! Do you ever think of what would happen if anything were to befall you?-JW

I don't know, the usual, funeral...boring boring boring. I'm alive, I'd rather not think of what will happen once I'm dead.-SH

Christ, it seems nowadays I care about your wellbeing more than you do!-JW

And I thank you for that. But, I would prefer you not. I mean, for me anyways, life is something I would rather think about than death.-SH

Oh really? And since when did you become the 'live life to the fullest' type of chap?-JW

Since you.-SH

[brief pause]

In that case, I'd hate to see what would happen if ever something were to befal _me._-JW

Let's not test that. I don't think things would be the same for me without you. I'd be lost without my bloger.-SH

[Sherlock smiled down at John, who seemed to be looking at him as if he were mad.]

[John leaned up kissing him lightly.]

Right, let's get you homw then, I think you're in some sort of shoke where you actually think your human.-JW

[Sherlock laughs]

Whatever you say John, whatever you say.-SH

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me, I know these last two chapter's have been crap but, I needed to write, and I got some fun ideas after Role Playing with my friend Chris.


	11. A Pet

John, what are your thoughts on pets?-SH

Pets? Sherlock you don't like animals. You say they are something that serves only as a distraction.-JW

I realize this, yes.-SH

So...why the sudden change of heart?-JW

I found a pet that I think won't be too much of a distraction.-SH

Really? And what would that be?-JW

A fish.-SH

A fish?-JW

Yes.-SH

Don't you want something you can pick up and hold and that will be a faithful companion?-JW

That's what I have you for.-SH

Gee, thank's I'm glad I mean so much to you.-JW

You're welcome.-SH

Anyways, what type of fish are you interested in getting?-JW

A traditional one. A goldfish.-SH

Right, well your out right now so you could stop by Ollie's if you want.-JW

Are you sure your alright with getting fish?-SH

Yes, although I'd prefer to have a different animal, I'm ok with anything your fine with.-JW

Ok then.-SH

But you're taking care of it.-JW

What? Why? Isn't this suposed to be a joint responsability?-SH

If by joint you mean you learn to take care of something other than yourself while I supervise, then yes.-JW

How mean.-SH

I'm doing this because I love you. Now I have to go, see you in 30?-JW

See you in 30.-SH


	12. Coffee

Sherlock...-JW

Yes John.-SH

Are you drinking coffee?-JW

Yes, I suppose I am.-SH

Why?-JW

You weren't around to make the tea I like.-SH

So where did you get the coffee?-JW

I walked over to Dolcie's and got some of her 'house blend' as they call it.-SH

...So you walked four blocks...to get some coffee.-JW

Yes.-SH

Come over here.-JW

Why?-SH

I'm going to teach you how to make tea, that way you won't have to walk in the pouring rain to get coffee that you don't even like.-JW

How do you know I don't like it?-SH

Because just now when you took a sip your nose wrinkled up in distaste.-JW

It's very strong.-SH

That's why I'm going to teach you how to make the grey tea you like so much.-JW

I guess that would help a bit.-SH

[5 minutes later]

Only you could find a way to ruin tea.-JW

It's not my fault, your a bad teacher.-SH

Your a bad listener.-JW

But I'm a good observer. Which means you weren't showing me how to do it in an efficient manner.-SH

This chat seems odly familier, doesn't it?-JW

John, what are you talk-. No, we are not speaking of _that_ again.-SH

Oh c'mon, you weren't that bad, just inexperienced a bit.-JW

Goodbye.-SH


	13. The Wedding

Sherlock, don't look so displeased.-JW

I don't look displeased.-SH

You're not fooling anyone.-JW

Well, I am a bit annoyed.-SH

Ok, why's that?-JW

You're making me go to this nonsense function.-SH

_Nonsense function? _Sherlock, it's a /wedding/.-JW

Of the two most idiotic people in the universe.-SH

Yes, well. It appears we /were/ invited. Maybe Sally and Anderson have changed.-JW

That's highly unlikely.-SH

Oh, how so?-JW

They are much too set in their ways to change. The only reason we were invited was because Lestrade said it would be rude of them to exclude us from the invite list.-SH

Ah, I see. Well, no matter, we're going.-JW

I do not agree to this.-SH

Ok, but you do realize since Sally's pregnant, she gets leave.-JW

Oh yes, that's right. The demon spawn, well I suppose there is a silver lining for everything.-SH

Good, just think of it like that.-JW

Sometimes I wonder.-SH

Wonder what?-JW

Why it took so long for me to realize you make me a better person.-SH

Well, it's good you realize that.-JW

Indeed.-SH

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but this was something I just came up with on the spot in my math class today. It seems very odd I know, but please d review nonetheless. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this. :)


	14. A Date

Are you free?-SH

Yes, just about tidied up with this form, why?-JW

Well, I was thinking, we could go for a lunch date…you know, if you want.-SH

A date?-JW

Yes.-SH

You actually said it.-JW

Said what?-SH

The word 'date'.-JW

Why is that strange?-SH

You _never_ say date, it's always 'a walk' or 'I'm in the mood for takeaway' but _never_ a date.-JW

Ah, I see. Well, one more thing to add to our list of firsts.-SH

Wait, you keep a list of 'firsts'?-JW

Yes.-SH

Of course, the one who forsakes emotions and is referred to as a high functioning sociopath is the one who's sentimental. Boy where they wrong about you.-JW

[They both smile at each other, Sherlock holding back a slight chuckle.]

Only when it comes to you John.-SH

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for its shortness, but I just came up with this and had to write it, so hope you enjoyed it my lovelies. Thank you to those of you who read this and review, it is much appreciated.


	15. The Purple Shirt of Sex

John, have you seen my shirt?-SH

Sherlock, you're going to have to be more specific.-JW

Have you seen my shirt with the black buttons that I like.-SH

Are you talking about your purple silk shirt?-JW

Yes.-SH

Last I saw of it, it was in the wash.-JW

Oh gods, no.-SH

[Opening up the laundry to find his shirt for lack of a better term, dead.]

Oh, /that/ is not good.-JW

This is the sixth one…-SH

Yes, but you really should learn to stop putting it in with my clothes. You /know/ they always get ruined.-JW

I forget.-SH

Yes, well, I'll go get the box.-JW

Thank you.-SH

I still don't get why you don't just throw them away.-JW

John! They are very dear to me, my favorite shirt really.-SH

Yes, I know, I have to admit you look rather good in it.-JW

I know :) -SH


	16. Babysitting

Remind me why we're doing this again.-SH

Because my sister and Sarah are going out tonight.-JW

That still doesn't explain anything why /us/?-SH

I'm her brother, why else Sherlock?-JW

So you /offered/ to do this?-SH

I never said that.-JW

I know you, what was it? The Smith's couldn't do it?-SH

No…It was the Thatcher's that couldn't.-JW

Right.-SH

Sherlock, it's just /one/ child, we can handle it.-JW

What do /I/ get out of this?-SH

The Usual.-JW

Ok, I'll drive.-SH


	17. Everyone?

Sherlock, look at what I found on youtube.-JW

[Sherlock clicks on link]

John, this has been out for a long time.-SH

How long?-JW

The begining of time.-SH

Sherlock, I'm being serious, wouldn't this mean that...how does someone even get a video of this?-JW

I'm not entirely sure darling.-SH

So...would this mean people know?-JW

Everyone knows.-Sh

Everyone?-JW

/Everyone/?-JW

Everyone John.-SH

Oh...that would explain why Sally...Oh.-JW

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so soryy it's taken so long everyone. BUt I'd like to send my thanks to everyone who has either reviewed or set this as a favorite or on story alert. Sorry this one was so short. I hope the next one will be longer, not quite done with it yet.


End file.
